1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of performing error notification and error recovery functions in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses denote office automation equipment, such as printers, copy machines, scanners, and facsimile machines, which perform at least one function of printing, copying, scanning, and sending a fax. Recently, a multi-function product (MFP) in which functions performed by office automation equipment, such as a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, and a facsimile machine, are combined to one is being widely supplied. Since several functions of printing, copying, scanning, and sending a fax are combined in the MFP, if an error is generated in any function, other functions of the MFP cannot be used. Accordingly, it is important to quickly resolve the error and maintain a normal state.